


Steady Night

by xskophi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskophi/pseuds/xskophi
Summary: Ludger is getting ready for an outing with Gaius. Gaius picks Ludger up at his place and walks with him until they came across an alleyway, and asks Ludger if they can talk in private there.





	Steady Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed but I liked how it turned out, and I hope you do too. If it gets enough positive reception, I might do a sequel where they're on their date!

Ludger steadied himself as he adjusted his tie. Gaius had called him up earlier—he wanted to meet up. This made Ludger nervous. Spending time with Gaius always made him nervous. He always had a special place in his heart for the larger man, and it wasn't exactly platonic. It was full on romantic. Coughing a bit to clear his throat, he looked into a mirror and checked himself out. He made sure to always look his best when around Gaius. Casting his head down, his eyes glimmered a bit as he sighed. Was there a point to any of this? It wasn't like he was going to confess his feelings anytime soon. He was too afraid of rejection, too afraid that a confession like that would forever put their relationship in disarray. Their relationship of now was firm and stable. Maybe romance would just...screw that all up. Sighing, he grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment, locking the door. He stood there for a moment, hoping Elle was being good—he left her in the care of Alvin for the time being. Knowing her, she was probably fast asleep. It was way past her bedtime. He smiled kindly at the thought. Coming back into the here and now, he walked down the hall towards the elevator and proceeded to go down to the first floor. He wondered if Gaius was already waiting for him outside—Gaius almost always showed early. If not, at least he showed up on time. Gaius told him he’d meet him outside his apartment, that he wanted to walk him to where their true destination was. Their true destination was the bar.

 

Stepping out of the building, it was just as he expected—Gaius was patiently waiting for him near the swingset. He had quickly spotted him, and started to walk towards him. Ludger continued to stand there for a moment before he decided he should meet him halfway.

“There you are. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” The larger man jested. Ludger smiled gently, gazing into the other’s piercing red eyes.

“Mm, c’mon. I was only a minute late.” He jokingly groaned, playing along with the king. Gaius chuckled lightly, somewhat amused, and Ludger simply smiled along happily. Ludger was always happy whenever he was able to get Gaius to smile, laugh, whatever. He almost always had a stern look on his face. Sometimes, Ludger felt Gaius was a little too stern. It probably had to do with his line of work—being a king certainly must not be easy. But it was something he loved about him nonetheless. Something about how stern he is was comforting, especially considering how kind he is alongside it. It emitted a warm vibration, something Ludger personally couldn’t get enough of.

 

“Come on now. The bar isn’t far.” The older male spoke clearly and proceeded to turn around. He turned his head so he could look at Ludger from the side of his right eye, making sure he was going to follow. Ludger quickly followed after, shyly looking to the opposite side from where the king stood. He was worried. He could be a little  _ too _ open about his emotions when drunk. And he was already pretty easy to read. He knew Gaius had a high tolerance, and he knew his tolerance was a lot lower. Well, unless Gaius were to drink shochu. Ludger smiled a bit at the thought—he remembered the first time he seen Gaius drink shochu. Boy, was he drunk! His smile quickly turned blank as he turned his head to look at Gaius. Gaius didn’t seem to notice. Actually, he didn’t seem to notice much at all. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Ludger found this a bit odd, since the king was always aware of his surroundings. His mind began to wander as he tried to imagine what could be troubling him. Maybe he should simply ask? That seemed like the only way he’d get an answer, if Gaius would provide one.

 

“Hey, Erston?” Ludger mumbled. To his surprise, Gaius let out a “hmm?” a few seconds after. Even if he did seem lost in thought, he seemed to be at least slightly aware of the environment around him.

“What is it?” Gaius asked firmly. Ludger stumbled a bit on his words, unsure if he should ask what’s on his mind. Maybe he wanted to go drinking for a reason. Maybe he didn’t want that reason to be known. But it was already too late to turn back now, wasn’t it?

“I was just wondering what’s on your mind.” He gave Gaius a concerned look, wondering how he’d respond.

“...Nothing serious.” Gaius crossed his arms, all while looking directly into Ludger’s eyes. Something felt off about his answer, Ludger knew that much. Something was off about Gaius tonight in general. He thought about whether he should say something or leave it as is—he decided it’d be best not to pry. If Gaius really wanted him to know, he would’ve told him. He felt a bit dejected from his response though. He wanted to be someone Gaius could beacon of support, just like how Gaius has been one for him. He looked solemnly at the ground before he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll know soon enough.” He felt a warm gaze looking into his eyes. For the time that it lasted, Ludger absolutely loved it. Before he knew it, Gaius had let go of his shoulder and started to walk forward. The bar wasn’t too far away now.

 

Ludger’s mind wandered as he thought about what Gaius was going to tell him. It made him restless. The fact he noticed Gaius was leaning a bit closer than he was a while ago didn’t help much either. As much as he enjoyed it, he decided not to read too much into it. It wasn’t long before Gaius abruptly stopped walking. Ludger stopped as well, confused as to what Gaius was doing—he was sure acting weird tonight. He let his gaze fall on Gaius, and his gaze was a questionable one.

“Would you mind if I told you something? In private.” Gaius’ eyes quickly swayed from Ludger to the alley that was behind him. Ludger’s face remained blank.

“Uhh, sure.” Ludger answered. He wasn’t really too worried about Gaius doing anything uncalled for. He was a trustable person. Turning around, he started to walk into the alley Gaius was looking at. It was very dark, he was right about it being a private place. He doubted anyone would be within the vicinity. He stopped halfway in, or at least what appeared to be halfway in. When they got done here, the bar was just around the corner.

 

He listened as Gaius followed closely behind him. His face was hard to make out, but he could tell he felt a little strained.

“Ludger, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Gaius said after clearing his throat.

“Yes?” Ludger swiftly responded. He was very curious about what Gaius was going to say. It made him a bit on edge. What if it were to be bad news? He relaxed himself some, deciding it’d be best to wait and hear what he’ll say.

“Well, I do believe I’ve developed...Feelings for you.” Gaius blatantly said. Ludger’s eyes widened out of surprise, yet his face remained blank. He wasn’t sure if what he was hearing is real, it took him a moment to process it as something that is actually happening.

“Oh...I-I see.” Ludger said nervously. He tried to remain calm. He wasn’t sure how to respond—this would be the first time he’s ever been confessed to. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, yet excited. This would be the first time he’s ever been in a relationship, if that is the route they go down.

“Do you not feel the same way?” Gaius questioned. After all, Ludger’s response was a little questionable. Ludger remained silent for a moment before he worked up the courage to respond.

“No, no! I do really like you Erston!” He redirected his gaze to where Gaius’s eyes would be. Once again, the darkness made it impossible to see the larger man’s eyes. Gaius could tell by the sincerity in his eyes that he wasn’t simply saying that just to please him. Smiling lightly, he casted his gaze to the side.

“I’m glad you feel the same way.” Was his simple response. Smiling back, Ludger was still very nervous. What now? He wasn’t sure about Gaius, but he seemed more composed about it.

“Well...What happens now?” Ludger asked. Gaius couldn’t help but chuckle at his response. He found how inexperienced he was cute. Not that he was experienced with this stuff himself. His only past experience was with Wingul, and a short fling he had with Muzét.

“Simple. We start dating, if that’s what you’d like.” Ludger’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard the word “dating.”

“S-sure!” He joyfully, yet nervously, exclaimed. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He never thought this would happen, he was sure they’d just remain friends for the rest of their lifetime. He was truly happy this was happening.

“Then why don’t we turn this into a date?” Gaius asked, smirking as he did so. Ludger’s eyes lit up again as soon as he heard this. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed ahold of Gaius, wrapping his arms around him. That was the first instinct that came to him. Gaius was a little surprised at first, but he quickly embraced the younger man back.

“I’d love that, Erston.” He held him gently, then let him go. Gaius in return did the same thing. Gaius took one of Ludger’s hand into his own, tugging lightly.

“Should we get going then?” He asked. Ludger simply nodded his head and started to head out of the alleyway, hand in hand with the one he’s had his eyes on for a while now. Once they reached the end, Gaius turned his head to Ludger.

“Oh, I should mention we aren’t going to a bar. I got a reservation at a nearby popular diner. The bar was simply a guise.” Ludger simply leaned closer. That was far more fitting for a date. Gaius really had this all planned as a surprise, didn’t he? They continued on their way, knowing full well their night was only going to get better.


End file.
